The Daisy Meadow
by holaQ
Summary: Amy Rose asks her blue hero out on a date... or at least that's what she thought. As the event unravels, she finds that so do the surprises. [Mainly SonAmy but with some ShadAmy - Oneshot]


**A/N:** Hello, hello! This is mainly SonAmy fic with a dash of ShadAmy.

I wanted to have some fun with the hedgies and around their ship.

I'm one heck of a SonAmy fan but recently, I've found myself thinking a bit about ShadAmy.

Let me keep my note to a minimum: I hope you enjoy the fic!

Please excuse any slipped typos!

* * *

The moon was shining ever so brightly while the countless stars twinkled in its surrounding. The summer night breeze calmly blew on the trees. A certain hedgehog rested on a low branch of a leafy tree, easily missed if one wasn't careful. However, there was one mobian that wouldn't miss him, her infamous talent.

The pink hedgehog watched from a distance, wanting and not wanting to go up to him. The scenery was perfect for a romantic set up. Normally she would've taken the chance but she already has plans of her own.

She was one for not being so reserved about her feelings, obviously proven in various instances. If Amy wanted to go on a date, she'd readily nag for Sonic to take her. That didn't mean there weren't times when butterflies tickled her inside and her heart hammered harder than her hammer. The setting was all the more helpful in making her feel nervous tonight.

Shaking her head, the pink hedgehog resumed her bravery and marched up to the tree. Before her emotions betrayed her, it was best to get the message straight.

"Meet me tomorrow in the daisy meadows for a picnic date at 12 o'clock, obviously in the afternoon. It'd be a real shame to let summer pass by without having one. Your options are yes or yes."

Ah yes, a meadow of daisies. The perfect environment to let love flourish.

Before letting the other answer, Amy turned her back towards him and left before her nervousness came back. More importantly also, before he turned down the offer.

Going into bed that night, Sonic wasn't the only one that raced through her thoughts. What was the possibility of him not showing up? Quite possibly 30% at the most. Sure sometimes he'd try to run away from her but he wasn't a jerk either. At the very least, he'd show up for a few minutes. That is… if he was even awake when she asked him out.

Her eyes shot open upon this realization. She hadn't check if Sonic was asleep or not, all thanks to the darkness of the night. It was mainly her fault for waiting so long to ask him but the nerves were getting to her, for once.

"I'll have to wait and see tomorrow…" and with that, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The awaited 12 o'clock rolled around and Amy was only leaving her house in a bit of a hurry. It took her 10 minutes or so to get to the destination but it would only take Sonic a few seconds. Knowing him and his impatience, if she didn't show up soon then he'd leave.

Running as fast as she could, the hedgehog heads way to the date site. As she reaches closer, she can see a figure still waiting there.

"Wait! I'm here!" Holding onto her basket, Amy calls out before her blue hero escaped.

Except as she got closer, it became clearer and clearer that it wasn't her blue hero standing there in the field of daisies. It was… none other than Shadow?!

She's really messed up this time. Although analyzing it, despite having asked the wrong hedgehog, it was a surprise that Shadow did actually show up.

"You're 6 minutes late, Rose", replied the ebony hedgehog with a gruff. Looking into her dazed face, he scoffed.

Part of him knew this girl had actually meant for Sonic to show up. However, he wanted to rub in her mistake and suggest for her to get glasses. It was only going to take a few seconds, nothing too distracting for his agenda not that he had much planned anyway.

"By the look on your face, I already know what you're going to say. Please consider getting yourself a pair of glasses to save us both some trouble." And with that, he nodded to excuse himself.

Amy wasn't going to let this slide and let herself look like a complete idiot. In her defense, it was dark outside when she asked but the blame would still fall on her. Besides, it'd be a real shame to let the lunch go to waste. "A-And who said I didn't know I was asking Shadow the hedgehog to have lunch with me?"

He turned around, certainly not expecting for her to say this. "I wasn't born yesterday", he responded, interested in how foolish she'd look in the end.

"And I meant it when I said it'd be a real shame for summer to pass without sharing a picnic." Amy sets her basket down to take out a red and white checkered blanket.

Laying it out in the shade under a nearby tree, she sits down and sets out a full course meal: juice boxes, bento boxes, fruit salad and some apple pie. Green eyes meet red eyes that had been watching her.

"It's free food", she offers in an effort to make him stay.

Shadow stares for a while before letting out a sigh and makes his way over to sit across the pinkette. He had to admit that the set up was inviting. Sitting down, he was handed a bento box which he found intriguing. It was full of sushi, dumplings, a kabob and baby carrots. A pretty well-balanced box, not to mention the additional fruit salad.

"What do you think?" Amy asked eagerly when Shadow took the first bites.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not enjoying it", he admitted.

The summer breeze caressed their faces as they peacefully ate their meal. Amy hadn't imagined herself sharing a picnic with "ultimate life form" but that's not to say it was never a possibility. Her friendship with Shadow was certainly interesting; it wasn't like the rest. Sure he comes off as cold but she knows that he is caring on the inside.

"For once, being mistaken for that faker wasn't unpleasant", commented Shadow.

Amy pouted, her pride too high for her to admit the mistake. "I-I didn't make a mistake", she huffs.

For a second, he wore a sly smile. "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I told him." He knew she got her this time and she'd be forced to confess.

"As if you'd ever tell him", she replied. This time it was Amy who smiled triumphantly at her response. It was true; Shadow wouldn't even bring this topic up, much less to the blue hedgehog. The only other person he could imagine himself telling this to would be Rouge but because she's another insistent one.

"There's no need to." These words were spoken by neither of the two. Whipping their heads to the speaker, they find none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was leaning on the tree, grinning in greeting to the others.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Amy in surprise, certainly not expecting for him to show up. How long had he been there? She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea but then that'd mean he'd be jealous. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"How long have you been here?" growled the ebony hedgehog, displeased for not noticing.

"Long enough to hear you enjoying your date." Inviting himself over to the blanket, Sonic sits beside the two and scans the food.

"Do you want some of mine?" offered Amy eagerly, not believing he was actually here. The universe worked in mysterious ways. Her heart raced excitedly, her tail even wagging a bit.

However, the blue hedgehog had his sights set on another bento box. "I'm interested in _that_ one. I believe it was meant for me." Pointing over to the ebony one's lunch, he smiles slyly.

"Get your own, this one is mine", snapped Shadow as he stuffed a sushi roll in his mouth as if to show off. "You heard the conversation; this was made for me." Of course, he knew it truly was meant for Sonic but it was to make fun of Amy.

"Tell him he's wrong, Amy", challenged the blue hero.

Of course, Amy couldn't agree with Sonic as much as she wanted to. It'd mean she'll be forced to admit to Shadow her defeat. But she also didn't want to take _his_ side either. There must be some way to change the subject. The perfect question came into mind.

"Hey, how did you know we were even here?" asked Amy, hoping to drive away the attention. Though, she raises an eyebrow when Sonic tenses up a bit as he reached out for a slice of apple pie.

"Well… you see…" he started off, rubbing the back of his head. This could mean trouble.

"What?" came an somewhat annoyed response from the pink hedgehog. She just knew he was going to say something she'd find to be upsetting.

"I actually _was_ in that tree when you announced the invitation", admitted Sonic and then he took a bite out of the pastry slice. "Do you happen to have a chili dog hidden around here?"

Meanwhile, Amy and Shadow stared at him with disbelief and somewhat shock. This guy really was something but his downfall was a few seconds away. Both hedgehogs sent angry glares his way.

"You… were there?!" exclaimed Amy angrily.

"Where exactly?!" joined in Shadow, yet again unhappy with the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog was going around undetected by him.

"Just a few branches above where you were, Shadow. I saw when you sat in the tree and I was going to call out to you. Next thing I knew, Amy was asking you out on a date. It was pretty hard to contain my laughter-." The blue hedgehog stopped his talking when a pair of fiery, green eyes looked at him and they weren't his eyes.

"A-Amy, I didn't mean it like that", defended Sonic, sweat forming as he held out his hands in front of him. "That's why I came here to check up on you."

"30 minutes later!" The pink hedgehog shook her fist at him.

"36 minutes", corrected Shadow, taking into account Amy's 6 minute delay from the beginning. Turning to the blue hedgehog, he says, "Anyway, how were you so sure she wanted to ask _you_?"

Question after question, Sonic found himself struggling a bit to answer. He thought about it. Amy would occasionally ask to go out on a date so granted, he thought this was the case. He's also heard about her mistakenly take Shadow for him so putting both together, the answer seemed obvious.

"Well, I'm quite the charmer. Wouldn't you agree?" Sonic says, sending a wink in Amy's direction.

Her cheeks reddened a bit but she still wore that furrowed look. "I-I don't know", replies the female, a bit of resentment in her tone.

"Aww come on Ames, you know the answer better than anyone else", teases Sonic as he leaned closer to her.

"I wouldn't call showing up late to a date as a charming quality", she said, turning her head away from him. One look into his emerald green eyes and Amy might give in.

"You're one to talk, Rose", retorted Shadow, sounding almost playful but in his own way.

The girl felt her cheeks heat up and whipped her head in the ebony hedgehog's direction. "It was only 6 minutes", she pouted.

Sonic let out a loud and attention seeking sigh. The other hedgehogs glanced in his direction with annoyance. They were still not impressed with his earlier revelation.

"Never did I think I'd find Shadow the Hedgehog on a date with Amy Rose", he said in a teasing tone.

Shadow only replied with a "Hmph", crossing his arms and looking into the distance. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it otherwise he'd be lying. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to put up with a Piko Piko Hammer.

"I have to say, never thought you had it in ya", the cobalt blue continued. He really did like to push his luck.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Amy with much offense. She took it in another context.

"I-I didn't mean it in a way to offend you", quickly explained a nervous Sonic, wanting to avoid a misunderstanding. He also didn't want to feel the wrath of her hammer.

"You're not in the position to insult Shadow", she defended.

"You're choosing him over me? Amy Rose, you need to stop playing with my feelings", the teasing hedgehog spoke, not wanting to stop.

"A-And like you don't do the same thing, Sonic the Hedgehog", blushed Amy, failing to keep her cool. That boy always knew how make her feel flustered.

Shadow, on the other hand, didn't want to be part of this weird talk anymore. Standing up, he says, "Keep your mushy talk to yourselves."

"Don't be jealous Shadow", said Sonic, earning himself an unamused look from the serious guy. In fact, he heard a scoff come from him.

"Not even in your dreams", he retorts. Besides, Shadow ate the lunch meant for Sonic and that was a victory. If anyone had to be feeling jealous, it should be the blue hero.

But who was to say that he didn't feel the _slightest_ bit. He would NEVER admit it because Sonic the Hedgehog would never be jealous of his counterpart, right?

Shadow turns to look down at Amy, his expression softening a bit and she notices. "I enjoyed this event—"

Sonic interrupts and fake coughs whilst saying the word "date" to correct his counterpart, who sends a cold glare his way.

His attention turns back to the pink hedgehog. "and I look forward to meeting again soon. I wouldn't mind having another one of those again." Those being the bento box.

With those being his parting words, Shadow the Hedgehog glides off into the distance before chaos controlling out of sight.

To this, Sonic reacts "Did he... just ask you out on another date?" He turns to look at the hammer heroine.

She had been gazing off in the direction where her "date" had gone and disappeared. It really wasn't everyday Shadow would say something like that. And much less to her.

Did this mean she's managed to reach to him yet again? Like the time when Amy reminded Shadow of his true promise to Maria.

Sonic began getting a bit impatient of the lack of attention. What's this? Was he getting... jealous?

"I never expected to hear that from him", sighed Sonic, smiling to himself at how strange Shadow can be. "But I'm not surprised that it was you who made him say it."

Amy snapped out of her thoughts, her attention on the blue hero now. Was this a compliment? It sounded like so.

"I... am just glad to see him relaxed", she settled with a smile. It truly was an unexpected encounter but she was glad to have made someone's day. Someone she doesn't normally get to spend time with.

"I kinda wish we talked more. He's so mysterious, I was hoping to know more", Amy sighed. Oh well, for the next time.

There was a calm silence, the birds twittering in the background.

"I believe _you_ owe me a bento box", spoke Sonic again, laying on the blanket and looking up at the summer sky. Cloud watching eased his mind and the warm breeze made it all the more comfortable.

Amy followed his train of sight for a moment before replying. "And I believe _you _owe me a date."

Her eyes were now on him, making their eyes meet when he turned to look at her. There was this weird feeling he had sometimes when he was with her. It was like butterflies in his stomach and it made the blue hero want to run.

But right now, their eyes were locked. Amy wore a smile as the breeze gently swayed her quills, never looking away.

"So another picnic it is, except no Shadows allowed this time", he managed to say, still sounding cool.

"Only Sonic", she confirmed.

Why were her eyes still on him? His heart started racing a bit and when it did that, his legs couldn't help but to tag along.

And this was the reason why Sonic the Hedgehog would run away from Amy Rose. Not because he disliked her but instead it was the opposite.

The wind starting to pick up a bit, as if it was his cue to leave. Saluting a good-bye, the blue blur took off with the wind. He'd continue running until that feeling subdued within him.

Where would he end up? Sonic runs and runs and runs to his heart's content. He doesn't stop until his heart started racing for a different reason: running instead of love.

He finally comes to a stop and finds himself in a field of daisies.

Familiar so they seem.

In the distance he sees her there, surrounded by the many flowers. It was like looking into a fairy tale.

As if sending his presence, she turns around and sees him. Both smiling at each other as the sun shone in their faces, standing in the distance.

No matter where they are, they'll always end up back to each other.

And that's why Amy never loses hope in her hero. Her hero that saved the world. Her hero that's saved her life. Her hero, the reason why her hearts beats so erratically.

Her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I tried my best to keep them in character.

Funny how this wasn't the scenario I had in mind when I started typing.

I hope to keep writing more involving this trio and SonAmy. I love romance~

Enjoy your day!


End file.
